Invisible
by leah9712
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde que Hipo fue nombrado "Susurrador de Dragones" en el mundo dragón y "Entrenador de dragones" en el mundo humano. Sin creerse aún ser lo primero y acostumbrándose a lo segundo, el mundo de Hipo y de sus nuevos amigos se ve perturbado por la llegada de una chica misteriosa con gran curiosidad acerca de los dragones. (Continuación de "Monstruos")
1. Prólogo

**Tras haber finalizado "Monstruos", decidí subir este fic que es la segunda parte. Aún no me he visto la dos de "Cómo entrenar a tu dragón", así que no tendrá, como en el otro fic, matices o frases sacadas o una historia basada o mezclada en esa nueva película... de momento. Aviso que hay un personajes originales, como en el anterior, solo que con más protagonismo, y también aparecerá Heather, de la serie "Dragones: los jinetes de Mema", ya que me pareció un personaje interesante para escribir. Al no estar finalizado, subiré muy lentamente, ya que además de este fic, estoy trabajando en otras historias y proyectos. Ya no los entretengo más, disfruten.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>PRÓLOGO:<strong>

Sintió en su débil carne el fuerte golpe del cuero. Una vez, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra… Pequeños espacios separaban un golpe del otro, no fuera que el siguiente quitara todo el dolor que proporcionaba el anterior. El delgado cuerpo desnudo de la joven estaba tirado en el suelo, maltrecho; su piel blanca como la nieve tenía ahora manchas amoratadas que nadie vería jamás, solo ella y su triste soledad. De las amatistas de sus ojos corrían libres los ríos de la agonía, mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños, llegándose a lastimar con sus propias uñas las palmas de sus manos; sus dientes mordieron duramente sus finos y pálidos labios, que ahora se tornaban carmín por la sangre que empezaba a brotar. Cerró sus ojos, esperando que pasara, como siempre. Sus oídos se volvieron sordos a los insultos que le proporcionaba la figura que se encontraba tras de ella le escupía en su nuca sin sentimiento ni arrepentimiento. La fusta nunca le dolió tanto como las palabras, aunque pareciera increíble. Ella, desde pequeña, había aprendido que las palabras duelen más que cualquier castigo físico según qué persona te las dedique por las malas.

Pero se lo merecía, se merecía cada mirada de odio, cada insulto y cada maltrato que ese hombre le daba. No era nada, sino un estorbo… Justo entonces, la fusta cayó al suelo y, posteriormente, se oyeron unos pasos saliendo de la habitación, la puerta se cerró fuertemente y la joven se dejó caer al suelo, llorando ya más libremente, mientras se abrazaba por las rodillas. ¿Cómo conseguir que estuviera orgulloso, cómo conseguir verlo sonreír por algo que había hecho, cómo conseguir que la abrazara, la besara, le diera las buenas noches, la abrigara, le mostrara un mínimo acto de cariño? Los moratones de su espalda ya no le dolían más, no sentía ya la sangre correr caliente por sus heridas, no sentía el molimiento, ella ya no sentía nada; era una mera marioneta a su merced, en busca de un amor que parecía reacio a llegarle.

—¡Ludmila, ven aquí!

Era su voz. Tan grave, potente, autoritaria… Débilmente, la joven, Ludmila, se levantó del suelo y se vistió. Luego, rápidamente fue al baño a mirarse en el espejo, no había ni rastro de las heridas, solo su labio mordido, pero podía inventarse cualquier excusa, y en cuanto a sus manos, ella siempre llegaba guantes de dedos desnudos, así que no le prestó atención. Salió de la oscura habitación tras haberse mojado la cara y así tampoco dejar ver que había estado llorando y entró a la Sala, donde un montón de pares de ojos la miraron y ella se sintió muy incómoda y nerviosa, retorciendo sus manos. El hombre que antes le había dado su medicina diaria estaba sentado al otro extremo de la mesa redonda y gigantesca que ocupaba toda la Sala. Su ceño fruncido la apresuró a su lado, ignorando las miradas directas de su "familia". Al llegar a su lado, bajó la cabeza sumisamente y juntó ambas manos en un fuerte agarre tembloroso.

—Necesito que me hagas un recado. — Le explicó el corpulento hombre, mirándola severamente.

—¿Cuál? — Preguntó temerosa, sin atreverse a mirarle del todo.

—Has de ir aquí. — Informó él, tirando un mapa sobre la mesa. La joven lo miró detenidamente. El gordo dedo del hombre apuntaba a un pequeño punto al lado de Canadá.

—¿Dónde…?

—Isla Mema. — Respondió interrumpiendo él, enrollando el mapa y tendiéndoselo a la más joven sin mirarla. —Has de conseguirme información. Dagur te acompañará.

Ludmila vio con el rabillo del ojo cómo el nombrado se levantaba. Era un chiquillo de su misma edad, algo musculoso aunque no por eso dejaba de ser canijo. Sin embargo, a pesar de su físico, Dagur era temido por toda su "familia". A pesar de su mal carácter, todos querían ser sus amigos. Claro, era más preferible tenerlo de aliado que de enemigo. Ludmila suspiró un poco, intentando que no se notara su fastidio. De todos los que ahí había, él tenía que elegirlo a él…

—No lo defraudaré. — Aseguró cogiendo el mapa y guardándolo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Se dirigía hacia la puerta a paso ligero y firme cuando una gran mano le cogió fuertemente de su brazo izquierdo. La joven aguantó el dolor y miró al hombre a los ojos.

—Eso espero. — Luego, acercó sus labios a su oreja y le susurró seriamente: —No consentiré que me falles también en esto, es la última oportunidad. Lo de hoy serán solos caricias en comparación, ¿entendido?

Ludmila miró al hombre a sus ojos negros, como su corazón, que brillaban con una seriedad que consiguió helarle la sangre a la joven. Apretó sus finos labios antes de susurrar con una voz también seria pero asustada a la par:

—Sí, papá…


	2. Un día (aparentemente) normal

**CAPÍTULO I:**

"_**La magia de un día (aparentemente) corriente"**_

_ Chocó fuertemente contra el suelo, provocando un espeso humo que lo cegó de todo a su alrededor. Su respiración era laboriosa y cansada. En sus patas aferró fuertemente el fino cuerpo de su amigo, sin intención de dejarlo ir nunca más. Unas voces se oyeron en la distancia:_

—_¡Hipo! — Gritó una voz masculina y preocupada._

—_¡Hipo! — Gritó otra voz, esta vez femenina y asustada._

—_¡Hipo! — Gritó una última voz, más preocupada y asustada esta vez, masculina y fuerte._

_ El animal abrió los ojos poco a poco, agradeciendo que el humo se empezara a dispersar, dejando ver la horonda figura de un hombre barbudo. Sus miradas se cruzaron. El hombre corrió hacia delante, pasando de largo al dragón, que estaba algo perplejo. Desdentado se levantó poco a poco, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro. Observó al hombre coger algo entre sus brazos, mientras lloraba amargamente. Luego, se dio la vuelta, para mirarlo con rabia._

—_Mi hijo…_

_ Un susurro, uno solo fue lo que esa criatura mitológica de indescriptible fuerza necesitó para derrumbarse. No podía ser, él… De pronto, el fino bulto que sus patas tenían contra su pecho desapareció, y cuando el dragón miró no encontró nada. Entrando en pánico, Desdentado miró al hombre pelirrojo delante de él, que sujetaba a un niño inerte entre sus gordos brazos. El mundo se desmoronó para él. Corrió para poder verlo mejor. No podía ser, no podía ser, ¡no podía ser! Él lo cogió antes de caer, él no abrazó contra su pecho, él lo había salvado del fuego. Cuando Desdentado fue a olfatear al joven, el señor lo apartó sin ningún tipo de cuidado._

—_¡Aléjate de él, monstruo! — Gruñó Estoico, el padre del chaval._

_ La respiración de Desdentado se volvió entrecortada, era como si ya no pudiera respirar. El cielo se le estaba cayendo encima, por muy increíble que parezca, y creyó hasta ver manos salir del suelo que lo atrapaban por las cuatro patas y la cola. Oyó pasos tras de él y los vio a todos: Astrid, Bocón, Nadder, Pesadilla… Dragones y humanos lo miraban enfadados y severamente y él cada vez sentía menos aire disponible para sus pulmones._

—_Ha sido todo culpa tuya… — Le recriminó Astrid rota de dolor._

—_No… — Susurró él, igual de destrozado._

—_¡Lo dije, lo advertí! — Se metió Bocón, señalándolo acusatoriamente con el dedo. —¡Es un monstruo!_

_ Todos comenzaron a comentar a favor a la vez, mientras sus miradas se hacían cada vez más severas y despiadadas. Desdentado intentaba moverse, pero se encontraba inmóvil, a pesar de que las manos que antes creyó ver que lo sujetaban hubieran desaparecido. Cada vez le costaba más pensar con claridad, y la falta de libertad lo ponía más nervioso. Las voces se amontonaron en su cabeza mientras su visión se volvía borrosa; las imágenes de los presentes le atacaban según sus voces le lanzaban insultos._

—_¡Monstruo! — Gritó Bocón de nuevo._

—_¡Traidor! — Le chilló Astrid._

—_¡Inútil! — Le recriminó la Nadder._

_ Cada uno se volvía peor que el anterior. Justo cuando creía que se le iba a acabar el aire por completo, la imagen de Estoico apareció frente a sus ojos. Como era razonable, era el que más enfadado parecía; el niño ya no estaba entre sus brazos, sus enormes manazas estaban fuertemente apretadas en puños, presas de la ira._

—_Asesino._

_ Y con solo una palabra el mundo se derrumbó por completo: cayó al suelo y la visión se volvió negra. Los gritos no eran ya nada más que ecos en la distancia. Aun así, logró escuchar una última voz, tan joven, inocente… La de su niño…_

—_Creía que eras bueno…_

_ Y ahí todo acabó._

HIPO POV:

Me levanté sobresaltado por unos gruñidos al lado de mi cama. Miré el reloj de mi mesa de noche: las 3 de la mañana. Bostecé, mientras me rascaba los ojos y me viraba hacia mi izquierda, encontrándome con la cunita en donde estaba durmiendo, como todas las noches desde hacía un año, Desdentado. Estaba retorciéndose en su cunita, con un semblante de sufrimiento que logró estrujarme el corazón.

Salté de la cama instintivamente, colocándome de rodillas al lado de él, y lo meneé un poco gentilmente, tratando de despertarlo.

—Desdentado… ¡Desdentado! — Susurré, temiendo asustarlo aún más.

—No… No… — Jadeó él, moviéndose incontrolablemente. Casi me da con su cola, que ágil e increíblemente esquivé.

—Desdentado, ¡vamos, despierta! — Elevé un poco mi volumen, y él de un salto se despertó.

—¡Hipo! — Gritó asustado, jadeando mientras miraba a su alrededor.

—Ya, amigo, no pasa nada… — Le dije, acariciándole un poco la cabecita. Él me miró con los ojos húmedos y mi empatía hizo que yo también sintiera ganas de llorar, sin tener ni idea de qué estaba pasando. —Vamos, está bien…

Y lo abracé. Esto se había vuelto una costumbre. A veces me sorprendía el gran cambio que había dado nuestra relación. Al principio no quería ni que lo rozara, y ahora muchas veces él se acercaba a mí en busca de cariño y afecto. Le acaricié su escamoso cuello, mientras notaba cómo su respiración se calmaba. Su cabecita me acarició la nuca y yo entonces me separé de él, para mirarlo fijamente.

—¿Qué pasó, Desdentado? — Le pregunté y él nada más bajó la cabeza.

—Nada… Un mal sueño. — Respondió él, esquivo.

Y aunque parezca una bobería, me molestó esa reacción. Sabía que debía respetar si él no quería contármelo… de momento… pero, sinceramente, esa acción me recordó al Desdentado que había conocido hace un año, esquivo y desconfiado. Él y yo ahora nos lo contábamos todo y sabíamos que podíamos contar con el apoyo del otro si algo andaba mal. Esa desconfianza repentina, logró que frunciera el ceño. Desdentado pareció notarlo y bajó las orejas y la cabecita.

—S-Siento haberte d-despertado, Hipo… — Se disculpó él, con voz temblorosa, logrando que mi enfado fuera disminuyendo. Se acomodó en su cuna y se preparó para volver a dormir. —Ya no te molestaré más, te lo prometo.

Y eso fue suficiente para hacerme sentir mal. ¿Qué culpa tenía él de haber tenido una pesadilla? Quizá ni siquiera era quien para preguntarle por ella y, mucho menos, obligarlo a hablar. No, Desdentado era mi amigo, y los amigos se apoyan sin importar qué. Le toqué una patatita delantera para que me volviera a mirar.

—Puedes dormir conmigo, si quieres. — Ofrecí desinteresadamente.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, vamos. — Concluí volviendo de un salto a la cama y dejándole espacio para él.

Desdentado se acurrucó junto a mí, cómodamente. Yo empecé a acariciarle en círculos su lomo, para relajarlo y que se quedara dormido. Justo cuando yo ya empezaba a caer de nuevo en los brazos de Morfeo, oí la voz del dragón.

—Gracias, Hipo.

—Lo que necesites, campeón.

Y con eso, ambos nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

El día siguiente era el último día de clases gracias a un puentito de cuatro días, dos semanas antes de que llegaran las de Navidad. Eran esos días del año que Mema entera se dedicaba a adornar las plazas, calles y parques con adornos navideños. Aquí, no solos los niños sentían cómo el espíritu navideño los embriagaba, sino también los adultos y jóvenes de mi edad.

Nosotros, mientras, esperábamos tirados en nuestro pupitres, sin quitarle ojo al reloj mientras Insúa nos daba la tarea de Tecnología. Después de todo el lío de los dragones y el Director (aún las tripas se me revolvían cada vez que lo recordaba) Insúa consiguió trabajo como profesor de Tecnología en la secundaria. Yo lo agradecía, él me caía simpático. Siempre me ayudaba en la clase a cambio de que yo lo ayudara con los dragones (su curiosidad nunca murió a pesar de haber dejado ese trabajo). Yo, gustoso, lo hacía; Desdentado tardó bastante en confiar en él, pero gracias a mi ayuda, la cosa entre los dos salió bien.

Como mencioné antes, había pasado un año desde el "incidente" en el cual mi vida se vio envuelta con dragones, y había dado un gran giro. Mis compañeros ya me trataban bien y yo no sentía tanto miedo de hablar con ellos, cosa que ayudó bastante. Por otra parte, la secundaria fue un cambio positivo para mí, ya que los alumnos fueron mezclados según sus intereses de estudios (Ciencias o Letras). En mi clase solo quedaron Astrid, Patapez y Mocoso, éste último solo lo hizo por Heather, una chica de nuestra clase, de ojos azules, pelo negro como el carbón y corazón noble. Era, junto con Astrid, la chica más lista y buena que había tenido el placer de conocer. Nunca me tocó en la misma clase con ella cuando éramos pequeños, pero ahora el destino quiso que nuestros caminos se cruzaran y tuve una amiga más. Ella escogió a la Tifúmeran de entre todos los dragones. Imaginé que eso era porque en común tenían ese instinto maternal que tanto las caracterizaba; ambas se hicieron inseparables según pasaban los días y yo me alegré por ella. Heather siempre se acercaba a mí para preguntarme cualquier cosa, extremadamente interesada en hacer feliz a la Tifúmeran, que posteriormente llamó Aurora. Me encantaba esa entrega suya en darle felicidad y comodidad a su dragona, me recordaba a mí y a Desdentado.

Pero Astrid era otra historia. Desde que acabó la aventura "dragonesca" en la que todos nos jugamos el pellejo, ella y yo comenzamos a estar más unidos. Nunca ninguno decíamos la palabra "novio" o "novia" para referirnos el uno al otro, pero nosotros lo entendíamos así. La gente se quedó muy sorprendida, y no les culpo para nada, ni siquiera yo me hubiera llegado a imaginar jamás que Astrid, la chica más dura y seria de la clase, se enamoraría de mí tanto como yo me pasé enamorada de ella durante dos años. Pero pasó. Y hasta que Heather llegó este año, la cosa nos fue bien. ¿Qué quiero decir con esto? Bien, para empezar, resulta que con el tiempo fui conociendo más a Astrid y ella más a mí, y aprendí que, aunque en apariencia fuera una chica muy decidida, en el fondo no era más que una persona insegura, cosa en la que se parecía a mí, por lo que no le di mucha importancia. Sin embargo, cuando Heather llegó y se empezó a acercar tanto a mí, Astrid se mostraba bastante molesta. Nunca fui suficiente hombre para comentarle algo al respecto. Pero es que Astrid daba miedo. Mucho miedo…

La voz de Insúa, que hasta ahora había sido un eco en mi cabeza, fue callada por y estrepitoso sonido que nos hizo levantarnos ruidosamente de nuestros asientos: ¡el timbre de las dos! En menos de diez segundos, eso se volvió una indescriptible locura: todos los chiquillos corrieron por los pasillos mirando solo al frente, donde sabían que se encontraba la puerta. Unos se pegaron codazos, otros se pisaban y yo mientras me quedé escondido en la esquina, con Heather a mi lado y Astrid también (más pegada y agarrada a mi brazo como si no hubiera mañana). Sabía que en situaciones normales ya se había hecho paso para salir del centro, pero Heather se quedó pegada a mi lado, mirando con una sonrisa vergonzosa. Noté que sus ojos se posaban más allá y yo miré también, curioso. En mitad de toda la estampida de alumnos se encontraba Mocoso, intentando ir hacia la salida. Al ser de tan pequeña estatura, todos los cogían en peso sin darse cuenta con sus brazos. Se acabó cayendo, como era normal, y acabó hasta pisoteado. Hubiera reprimido la risa, pero al oír a Heather reír tímida, decidí reírme también. Astrid solo arrugó la nariz, aunque yo noté que también se quería reír.

—¡Dejen de correr por los pasillos, mocosos infernales! — Gritó el Jefe de Estudios, el sr. Mohoso.

Mohoso era el hombre más desagradable que nunca nadie se podrá tirar a la cara. Era un anciano con bigote mal peinado y largo, que siempre iba encorvado a todos lados, con un bastón sujeto en la mano. Como era el Jefe de Estudios, se creía grande, y siempre venía vestido con un ropa elegante, intentando hacerse el importante en infundir respeto. Lo que él no sabía, era que todas es boberías solo nos servían para reírnos más de él a sus espaldas. Yo no empecé con buen pie con él. ¡Pero no es mi culpa! Lo que pasaba era que Mohoso odiaba los dragones, odiaba tenerlos en Mema y que deambularan por sus anchas. No me extrañaba nada, ese hombre no tenía familia, amigos ni mascotas. Supongo que la gente lo incomodaba, como me pasaba a mí, pero todo tiene un límite. Mohoso vivía alejado de toda la población de Mema, en un rinconcito tranquilo, al pie de la montaña. Muchos ya habían deseado que la montaña se derrumbara y piedras cayeran encima de su tejado a causa de las broncas injustas que le echaba a todo el mundo. Si Mohoso no se metía más conmigo es porque Estoico Abadejo era mi padre, y todos sabían el humor y la brutalidad de mi padre, así que nadie se atrevía a meterse con él ni conmigo, por miedo a que yo pudiera abrir la boca. Logré salir del colegio justo cuando todos se dispersaron. Heather se paró a ayudar a Mocoso, maltrecho.

—¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó riendo vergonzosa, temiendo ofenderlo.

—Eh… Sí, sí, claro… — Mintió él, ignorando la mano que Heather le tendió para levantarse de un salto, haciéndose el triunfal. —Eso no es nada que no pueda soportar.

—Por eso seguro que estabas gritando "¡Ayuda, socorro, por favor, mami!" — Comentó Brusca, viniendo junto con su hermano Chusco, que reía divertido.

—¡E-E-Eso es mentira! — Titubeó él, rojo de vergüenza y rabia.

Los gemelos comenzaron a meterse con Mocoso, mientras Heather reía divertida. Eso enfurecía más a mi amigo. Yo sonreí al ver la escena. Chusco y Brusca se había cambiado a Letras este año, ya que ambos eran horribles en las Mates… Bueno, en realidad, eran malos en todo en general, pero con esa falsa creencia de que las Letras son más fáciles, ambos decidieron cambiarse. A pesar de ser de Ciencias, admitía que las Letras no eran fáciles para nada, de haber sido así, no hubiera estado deseando cambiarme como un loco a las Ciencias. Yo sencillamente creo que depende de las personas. Yo tiraba por los números como quizá otro tiraba por la escritura, y eso era igual de respetable. Mohoso me sacó de mis pensamientos con uno de sus muy conocidos berridos.

—¡Vamos, niños, salgan fuera de una vez! — Nos rugió, enseñándonos sus dientes amarillentos. —¡Todo el día estorbando, hasta en vacaciones!

Nos empujó sin ningún tipo de cuidado ni consideración afuera del centro, en donde Patapez nos esperaba sonriente junto con nuestros dragones. Mientras, Mohoso seguía escupiendo insultos como si con eso fuera con lo que se ganaba el sueldo.

—¡Que están todo el día sacándose los mocos y oliendo a pis!

Y con esa "cariñosa" despedida, nos cerró la puerta en las narices. Todos nos quedamos a cuadros por su mal humor. Astrid se mostró bastante ofendida y agradecí en mi cabeza a todos los dioses que me sabía por que el Jefe de Estudios cerrara la puerta a tiempo y así ella no pudiera decirle cuatro cosas bien dichas.

—Ese hombre no tiene "evocación" para nada. — Comentó Desdentado, poniéndose a mi lado.

—¿Qué? — Pregunté confundido.

—"Evocación" — Repitió él. Cuando vio que lo miré con el ceño fruncido, explicó: —Lo que me dijiste tú que ha de tener la gente para que le guste su trabajo.

—¡Oh! Vocación, Desdentado, vocación. — Corregí yo, riendo.

—Lo que he dicho, "evocación". — Dijo él confundido.

—Eh… Bueno, dilo como quieras. — Finalicé, restándole importancia.

—¿Quién se ha creído que ese ese viejo para tratarnos así? — Estalló Astrid, justo cuando Desdentado y yo acabamos la conversación.

Astrid era, de mi nuevo grupo de amigos, la única que respetaba si yo hablaba con un dragón, a pesar de que ella no pudiera oírles decir nada. Siempre se lo agradecería. Sin embargo, temí por si Mohoso escuchaba la crítica poco educada que saldría de la boca de Astrid en esos momentos, por lo que la cogí de la muñeca y la aparté de la puerta.

Los demás nos siguieron a una distancia prudente mientras yo trataba de calmar a mi alterada amiga. Noté que Heather me miraba fijamente. Heather era tan o más vergonzosa que yo, y por lo tanto nunca se hacía notar. Quizá por eso ambos nos llevábamos tan bien… y por eso Astrid se ponía tan celosa. Sus ojos verdes cayeron en mí y sus rosados labios estaba apretados, atrapando las palabras en su boca. Le sonreí un poco para calmar sus nervios y darle confianza en que me podía contar lo que ella quisiera. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro también y fue entonces cuando carraspeó y tímida se acercó a mí.

—Em… Hipo… ¿Al final sigue en pie lo de esta tarde? — Preguntó mientras se tocaba su trenza del mismo color que el carbón.

—¿Lo de esta tarde? — Repetí algo perdido.

—¿Qué pasa esta tarde? — Los insultos de Astrid fueron cortados y su enfado se quedó en el olvido.

—Em… Ya saben… Lo de… — Las palabras parecieron amontonarse en su garganta por la mirada severa de Astrid. —¿No recuerdan que habíamos quedado todos para practicar…?

—¡Cierto! — Salté yo de pronto, recordándolo todo de sopetón. —Lo siento, Heather, se me pasó.

—No te preocupes. — Me dijo con una cálida sonrisa. —Solo… Em… ¿Cuándo…?

—Ahora mismo. — Sentencié yo, entusiasmado por empezar. —Claro, si tú quieres. — Añadí cuando vi su mirada de asombro.

—Oh, no, por mí perfecto. — Respondió con una pequeña risita. —Es solo que no pensé que hubiera otra persona tan entusiasmada con esto como yo.

—¡Qué dices, no sé ni cómo me pude olvidar! — Sonreí mientras notaba el fuerte agarre del brazo de Astrid. —Voy a mi casa y ¿quedamos en el puerto?

—Perfecto. — Finalizó Heather despidiéndose de mí con la mano mientras yo iba a casa seguido de Astrid.

—¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer? — Preguntó Astrid una vez no alejamos lo suficiente del grupo.

—¿No recuerdas que la íbamos a ayudar a…? — Y la cara de Astrid pasó de enfado a alegría infantil.

—¡Sí, buscar a Tormenta y enseguida vamos! — Informó Astrid, corriendo hasta su casa.

Desdentado y yo sobrevolábamos la isla de Mema sin prisa y con cautela. El frío era ya palpable en el aire y varios lagos ya se habían vuelto una pista de hielo en donde los niños jugaban patinando entre risas. Sonreí ante esto. Yo de pequeño nunca tuve amigos, ver a los niños jugar tranquilos y en paz unidos me reconfortaba en ese sentido. Era algo extraño que siempre me pasaba; para mí, que un niño fuera feliz me daba razones a mí para ser feliz también. Desdentado también observó curioso la escena. Ya me había contado que él cuando era una cría de Furia Nocturna solo pudo hacerse amigo de Tormenta, que era solo un poco mayor que él, los otros dragones de mis amigos ya estaban crecidos y no le hacían mucho caso al estar ensimismados en sus dramas personales. ¿Y quién no? Me alegraba día tras día de haber conocido a Desdentado, a él le debía mis amigos, mi nueva relación con mi padre, la nueva faceta más loca y amigable de Bocón, mi nueva vida y, sobre todo, le debía mi vida.

Acaricié su cabecita para mostrarle algo de afecto en nuestro vuelo y él me miró con el rabillo del ojo sonriendo. Sin embargo, en sus ojos no pude ver un sentimiento de felicidad como siempre veía cuando volábamos juntos, ahora parecía estar en otro lugar. Y como un rayo, por mi mente pasó la imagen de la noche anterior. Me rompió el corazón. Quería hablarlo con él, darle a ver que estaba ahí y que nunca me iría de su lado, pero Desdentado era quien debía empezar la conversación, no yo. Y eso lo respetaría siempre.

Desdentado tuvo que avisarme de que ya habíamos llegado, ya que yo estaba perdido en mis pensamientos. Desde nuestra altura podíamos ver a nuestros amigos. Los gemelos se estaban peleando (qué extraño…) mientras el Cremallerus intentaba separarlos; Mocoso estaba hablando animadamente con Heather que tan solo reía tímida y miraba hacia el suelo, mientras se tocaba el la gorda trenza que caía elegantemente en su hombro izquierdo; Patapez y Astrid, por su parte, elevaron los brazos para que pudieran ser vistos. Desdentado y yo bajamos a tierra firme y recibimos el "cariñoso" saludo de Mocoso.

—Ya era hora. — Rugió cruzándose de brazos. —¡Llevamos una hora esperando!

—Lo siento, Mo… — Iba a disculparme cuando Brusca se metió por medio.

—¡Vaya, pero si eras consciente del tiempo que pasaba! — Dijo entre risas.

—Sí, no estábamos seguros, como estabas _tan _pendiente de Heather. — Pinchó Chusco, riendo al igual que su hermana.

—¡E-Eso no es verdad! — Se quejó Mocoso, sonrojándose como Heather.

—Hipo… ¿Cuándo empezamos? — Me dijo acercándose a mí.

—Pues…

Y otra vez fui interrumpido por Bocón, que había venido corriendo y se le veía bastante cansado. Lucía desesperado, y eso hizo que temiera lo peor.

—Hipo… Te… Te necesitamos… — Me dijo entre jadeos. Yo fui rápidamente con él y lo ayudé a incorporarse.

—Bocón, ¿qué ha pasado? — Pregunté temeroso. —¿Están todos bien?

—Em… Más o menos… — Respondió, confundiéndome. Noté cómo los demás hacía corrillo a nuestro alrededor. —Ha habido un desprendimiento en la zona montañosa de la isla… Y una chica se ha quedado atrapada. — Finalizó con respiración entrecortada.

Miré seriamente a mis compañeros, que tan solo asintieron y enseguida se montaron sobre sus dragones. Yo me subí a lomos de Desdentado y le tendí una mano a Bocón, para ayudarlo a subir, pero él me la rechazó educadamente.

—No, yo voy a avisar a tu padre y vendré con él y nuestros dragones. — Me explicó él, saliendo corriendo en dirección a mi casa.

—De acuerdo, ¡vamos! — Les dije a mis compañeros, que emprendieron el vuelo inmediatamente mientras yo encajaba mi "pie" en la palanca. —¡A por todas, campeón! — Grité, volando con mi Furia Nocturna.

El corazón me latía a mil por hora y, a pesar del frío aire de diciembre, comencé a sudar, presa del pánico. Esperaba que esa chica estuviera bien. Teníamos que darnos prisa…


	3. La magia de lo desconocido

**Bien, para demostrar lo bien que estoy de la cabeza, subí el capítulo dos del fic anterior a este jajajajaja. Lo siento mucho, me di cuenta y en cuanto pude subí el correcto XD**

**Bueno, aquí está el capítulo segundo. Como les dije tardaré bastante en actualizar por tener más proyectos e historias en mente y haciéndose, pero por fortuna ya tengo el esquema de esta historia hecha para poder hacerla de una manera continúa y quizá no tarde tanto como creía en irla subiendo. También estuve días dándole vueltas a cómo hacer a Ludmila físicamente, sobre todo el color del pelo. Al final decidí hacerle un cabello color azul oscuro, como el del cielo de noche (intenté explicarlo mediante la narración de Hipo), y lo digo solo por si hubiera alguna duda respecto a eso. Disfruten ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO II:<strong>

"_**La magia de lo desconocido"**_

Habíamos sobrevolado durante unos minutos para mí corrían excesivamente despacio cuando por fin llegamos a la zona de montaña de Mema. Ésta se encontraba en la zona norte de la isla, por lo que sus cimas poseían unas temperaturas muy por debajo de cero en inviernos fuertes y por esta razón era un lugar realmente solitario, así como lo era el bosque que se encontraba a unos kilómetros más allá, en donde conocí a Desdentado, cerca del puerto de donde partían los barcos que posteriormente regresaban con pescados atrapados en redes, aleteando en una lucha sin sentido por la libertad. Las montañas de Mema eran grandes, voluminosas y fuertes, pocas veces había un derrumbamiento, y si lo había nunca nadie había corrido una mala suerte al no ser lugar de interés en Mema. Es por eso que la noticia de Bocón me pareció bastante extraña e inquietante. ¿Qué chica habría sido? ¿Tendría mi edad, sería mayor, estaría débil, se habría desmayado…? Las dudas provocaron que los nervios tomaran el control de mi cuerpo y mis manos temblaron. Desdentado notó seguramente su frío tacto en sus escamas y me echó un vistazo, con semblante preocupado.

—Estoy bien, campeón — le dije. —Solo preocupado…

La voz de Patapez resonó a mi lado izquierdo, sacándome de mis pensamientos, por suerte… Todos miramos en la dirección en la que apuntaba su dedo y vimos, atemorizados, cómo rocas de diferentes tamaños (pero sin dejar de ser, en general, enormes) se habían apilado desordenadamente una encima de otra. Alrededor de ese monstruo de piedras se encontraban parte de los memodianos, comentando asustados y preocupados por la víctima de la naturaleza. Bocón y mi padre ya estaban ahí, y entre ambos, con su gran e impresionante fuerza, habían conseguido apartar algunas piedras de la parte delantera.

Nuestros dragones tocaron el suelo e inmediatamente nosotros corrimos hacia mi tío y mi padre, jadeantes por el esfuerzo. Eché un vistazo adentro de las piedras y vi, débilmente por la poca luz que de vez en cuando el sol daba cuando las nubes hacían el favor de separarse, una figura menuda entre las duras rocas. Una tos fina se oyó y yo me precipité hacia la cavidad que Bocón y papá habían formado gracias a su gran esfuerzo e intenté ver mejor el rostro de la muchacha. No parecía ser mucho más alta que yo, pero si era más delgada, y eso me preocupó bastante, ya que parecía bastante débil. Cuando su tos paró, su voz débil se escuchó en un susurro, era una voz tan fina y dulce que hizo que se partiera el corazón aún más.

—Socorro, por favor… — Suplicó. Acercando una de sus manos a la mía, noté que estaba fría como el hielo. —No puedo… No…

—Tranquila, te sacaremos de aquí — le aseguré yo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, aunque en mi interior estaba muerto de miedo por ella y su destino.

—No podemos levantar más rocas, Hipo, — me aseguró alterado Bocón. —si lo hacemos, podríamos hacerle daño.

—No pasará nada de eso —aseguré yo, justo entonces Desdentado se acercó a mí. En su mirada supe ver que sabía que tenía un plan—. Desdentado, necesito que tú y los otros dragones aparten todas las rocas. Láncelas lejos de aquí, solo así podremos sacarla.

Desdentado asintió con su cabeza y miró a sus amigos.

—Está bien, chicos, aparten las rocas que encierran a la chica —ordenó con voz autoritaria. Justo cuando los dragones echaron a volar, Desdentado volvió a hablar—: ¡E intenten no hacerle daño a ningún ser humano!

Ante ese aviso sonreí. Descubrí que Desdentado era el ser más protector del mundo, y según pasaban los días veía cómo siempre anteponía a sus seres queridos a él mismo. Al ser el dragón del entrenador (no me atrevo aún a llamarme "Susurrador" porque dudo que lo sea…) todos los demás dragones lo tenían como una especie de "líder". Desdentado jamás mostró aires de grandeza, pero en su humildad había oculto un jefe imprescindible. Tormenta lo ayudaba siempre que podía, así como Astrid me ayudaba a mí, y cuando ambos apoyaban una decisión, todos decidían hacer lo que Desdentado decía. Gracias a él, mi trabajo de entrenador era más fácil, ya que siempre me apoyaba en mis ideas e iniciativas.

Observé cómo Garfios y Vómito y Eructo atrapaban con las garras afiladas de sus patas las rocas de menor tamaño y las lanzaban en las profundidades del bosque, donde nadie iba jamás (excepto Desdentado y yo, que alguna que otra vez nos escapábamos para que yo pudiera respirar y disfrutar de mi hobby favorito, pintar). Mientras, Tormenta utilizaba el cuerno que sobresalía de su hocico como palanca para elevar las más pesadas, y luego utilizaba su cola como bate de béisbol para lanzarla igual de lejos. Desdentado, mediante sus garras, apartaba las rocas delanteras, ayudado por Bocón y papá.

Después de unos aparentemente interminables dos minutos, ya no quedaban ni rastro de más de la mitad de las rocas, pero tampoco ninguno vimos la figura de la muchachita. Yo me acerqué a zancadas hasta el mismo lugar donde antes su gélida mano tocó la mía y empecé a inspeccionar cada rincón. Las sombras y el cielo nublado dificultaban la visión, pero por suerte Desdentado fue más perspicaz que yo y lanzó una de sus bolas de plasma al aire, creando un efecto lámpara que iluminó el pequeño circulito donde se suponía que debía estar la pobre chica. Y así la logré ver en el centro, tirada en el suelo, absorta de que ya estaba a salvo. Mi amigo y yo salimos corriendo en su dirección, llegando Desdentado antes que yo. El Furia Nocturna la olisqueó un poco y enseguida comenzó a gruñir como una auténtica bestia parda, provocando que todos, incluidos los dragones, nos asustáramos ante tal reacción imprevista. Corrí a su lado de inmediato, temiendo que pudiera perder el control sobre sí mismo.

—Desdentado, ¡tranquilo, tranquilo! —. Intenté calmarlo acariciándole la cabecita, observando horrorizado como la línea negra de sus ojos era fina, algo que no había vuelto hacer desde que nos conocimos—. ¡Desdentado, por favor, está bien, no pasa nada! —grité de pronto, temiendo lo peor.

Mis gritos parecieron llegar a sus oídos, pues Desdentado comenzó a parpadear, como si acabara de despertar de un sueño, y me miró por un instante. Yo le sonreí intentando calmarlo.

—Todo bien, amigo… —susurré gentilmente. Él solo meneó la cabeza hacia los lados y miró entre cejado a la chica, inconsciente.

Cogí a la joven en mis brazos, notando que podía cogerla sin ningún tipo de problema, pues era muy liviana. Esto me preocupó enormemente, su cuerpo era demasiado delgado, mucho más que el mío, y encima que pudiera cogerla sin ningún tipo de sobreesfuerzo hizo que temblara del pánico. Yo era un debilucho, lo admitía y vivía (no orgullosamente) con ello. Además, la noté fría como el hielo mediante sus finas ropas, que sabía perfectamente, no era capaces de protegerla del frío helado de Mema, y menos en un invierno tan fuerte como el que se avecinaba. Tembló un poco entre mis delgados brazos y yo la apreté contra mi pecho, para intentar darle calor. Fue entonces cuando examiné su rostro: pálido pero aun así sin dejar de ser hermoso. Su tez era fina y delicada y cual porcelana y su naricilla era pequeña pero respingona encima de unos finos labios rosa pálido que en ese instante estaban cerrados fuertemente en una mandíbula temblorosa; sus ojos, grandes y de pestañas pobladas estaban cerrados bajo unas delgadas cejas negras acorde con su pelo que recordaba al cielo despejado nocturno, incapaz de mostrar toda su belleza con libertad al estar prisionero en un moño bajo y despeinado. Noté sus párpados moverse y fue entonces cuando decidí hablarle.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? ¿Puedes oírme? —le pregunté delicadamente. Sus pestañas se movieron de arriba abajo elegantemente.

—¿Qué…? —. Sus ojos se posaron en Desdentado, de pronto, y sus ojos se agrandaron dejando ver el bello amatista que brillaba con un temor en sus iris—. ¿Un… dragón? —. Fue lo último que dijo antes de caer desmayada en mis brazos.

—Tranquila, te ayudaremos y te pondrás bien, ya verás —dije yo, creyendo que me oiría. Me acerqué a Bocón y se la tendí en sus brazos, cuidadosamente. Su rostro también mostró sorpresa ante su ligereza—. Llévala al hospital y que la atiendan —dije bastante serio—. Iremos a visitarte, no te preocupes —le aseguré yo, creyéndome verdaderamente que ella podía oírme.

No fue hasta entrada la noche que la pobre chica se había despertado en el hospital, bastante débil, según me había explicado Bocón, bastante preocupado. Mi padre aceptó gustoso mi propuesta de ir a verla para ver cómo se encontraba. Cogió las llaves del coche y nos dispusimos a salir camino del hospital. Decidí dejar a Desdentado cuidando la casa, ya que su reacción de antes me preocupó bastante. Él solo asintió y me lamió la cara como despedida y se quedó mirando la puerta, como un perro guardián, hasta que salimos de la casa.

—¿Cómo se llama? —pregunté justo cuando ya estábamos a punto de llegar—. No me sonaba para nada.

—Ese es el caso, ella no es de aquí —me explicó Bocón, igual de confundido que yo. Mi padre, que conducía el coche, atendía a nuestra conversación y a la carretera al mismo tiempo.

—La enfermera me lo dijo cuando iba a salir a buscarlos —nos dijo recordando los hechos en su cabeza probablemente—, decía que ella no salía en la base de datos.

Eso era raro. Mema no era una isla grande, si más que isla parecíamos un pueblo. Solo había un hospital, lleno de personal muy cualificado, siempre alertas y preparados para imprevistos, y en su base de datos estábamos todos los memodianos desde el día que nacemos para tener un orden. Si esa chica no estaba ahí, es que era extranjera. Pero ella hablaba nuestro idioma, la había oído en dos ocasiones, y no tenía acento siquiera. Decidí no darle importancia, tampoco es que Mema sea el único lugar del mundo que hable español. El problema era que esta chica parecía muy joven, dudaba que fuera mayor de edad para ir por ahí sola a sus anchas en lugares extranjeros, y tampoco llevaba nada encima más que su ropa y no pudieron identificarla de ningún modo. Sentí un vuelco en mis tripas, ese vuelco que siempre me atacaba cuando estaba nervioso… Debía calmarme, tenía que ayudar a esa chica. Sin saber por qué, lo sentí mi obligación.

Llegamos al hospital justo cuando tomé esa decisión y salimos rápidamente del coche que mi padre dejó "muy bien aparcado" sobre la acera y doblado hacia derecha. Puse los ojos en blanco al imaginarme la multa que le caería como lo pillara un policía… _Otra vez_… Una enfermera regordeta, de pelo rojo rizado y corto, nos atendió muy amablemente y nos llevó hasta la habitación donde se encontraba una cama con el cuerpo tendido de la joven, que aún dormía plácidamente. Me acerqué a ella mientras los adultos hablaban de la enfermera de su estado. Pero mi mente se desconectó del mundo y la conversación se volvió un lejano eco. Mis pies caían en pesados pasos hasta llegar al lado de la muchachita dormida. Su rostro ya tenía algo más de color y sus finos labios eran de un rosa con tono más vivaracho. La habían desprendido de sus ropas para colocarle la ropa de hospital que todos los pacientes debían llevar durante su ingreso y fue cuando me fijé en las redondas marcas de sus delgados brazos. Morados. Temeroso me fijé más en ella y comprobé que también tenía uno bastante grande en su hombro derecho, que había quedado al descubierto inintencionadamente. Y por un momento como si alguien hubiera cogido mi corazón y lo estuviera estrujando con fuerza y sin delicadeza alguna. Eso no podían ser marcas de las rocas, era prácticamente imposible. ¡Si solo una de esas rocas le hubiese llegado a caer encima, no tendría un moratón, sino un hombro y brazo rotos! En ese instante, mis oídos captaron la conversación de Bocón con la enfermera.

—Sí… Es sobrina mía… —se inventó sobre la marcha, provocando que tres pares de ojos lo miraran perplejo—. Vive en el extranjero con mi hermana, en Canarias, creo recordar, y por eso no hay nada de ella aquí.

Y el premio a la mejor inventada hecha sobre la marcha es para… ¡Bocón!, ¿quién si no? Le hubiese aplaudido ahí mismo, pero no quise estropear la historia que muy pícaramente se acababa de inventar. Solo me quedé ahí, al lado de la pobre chica durmiente, esperando que pronto se despertara.

—En ese caso, acompáñeme para rellenar los papeles —le dijo la enferma, mostrándose satisfecha con la explicación—, y cuando se despierte podrán llevársela a casa.

Mi tío rellenó los papeles con ayuda de mi padre… Bueno, vale, mi padre rellenó los papeles mientras Bocón se fue a comer a la cafetería para luego escupir la comida que le sirvieron en una papelera cercana.

—¡Jesús bendito, qué cosa más horrible! —se quejó limpiándose la boca con un pañuelo que yo le tendí—. Pensaba que era solo un chiste típico de la tele que en el hospital sirven comida horrible.

—¿Como con la del comedor del colegio? —le recordé yo riendo, intentando olvidar mis malos pensamientos.

—¡Por favor, ni me lo recuerdes! —suplicó él, haciendo ademán de vomitar—. Dios, solo recordar ese potaje hace que quiera potar…

—Todo arreglado, nos podremos ir cuando se despierte —informó mi padre apareciendo por la puerta. Le echó un vistazo a su amigo y elevó una ceja—. ¿Puede saberse qué demonios haces?

—Decidió probar la comida de la cafetería —aclaré yo, acomodándome en la silla.

—Estoico, por tu vida, ¡ni la mires! —le advirtió Bocón, aún sin levantarse del suelo y con voz alta y solemne, creyéndose estar en algún tipo de obra de teatro.

—Levanta del suelo y baja la voz, —le recriminó mi padre, levantándolo por el brazo de malas formas—, lograrás que nos echen.

—¿Cuándo no lo logra? —comenté con una sonrisa divertida.

—Es mi especialidad —admitió Bocón, sintiéndose verdaderamente orgulloso.

—Singuango… —masculló mi padre.

Una risa escapó de mis labios a la vez que se escuchó un leve gemido. Nuestras tres caras se viraron hacia la joven figura tendida en la cama, por fin moviéndose lentamente. Su mano izquierda se posó en el ojo del mismo lado para frotárselo soñolienta. Miró a su alrededor, sin comprender dónde estaba y entonces fue cuando se fijó en nosotros. Pude ver claramente un brillo de miedo en sus preciosas amatistas.

—Tranquila, no tengas miedo —dije acercando mi mano izquierda a ella, para cogerle la mano derecha en un fuerte agarre, mostrándole que estaba ahí, y una vez más noté que estaba fría—, solo queremos ayudarte.

—He dicho que eres una familiar mía —explicó Bocón suavemente, con una sonrisa en sus labios—, así te dejarán irte sin problemas.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó con voz débil. Su voz era tan suave, fina y dulce… Si las voces se pudiera solidificar en elementos, estaba seguro de que la suya sería de porcelana, al igual que su frágil cuerpo.

—Estás en el hospital —respondió mi padre—. Hubo un desprendimiento de rocas y tú fuiste su víctima.

—Por suerte, te encontré —añadió Bocón, orgulloso de sí mismo.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí, ahora que lo pienso? —preguntó curioso mi padre.

—Em… Eh… —. Ambos miramos a Bocón con el ceño fruncido.

—Bocón… —amenazó mi padre.

—¡Vale, vale! —se rindió él, elevando ambos brazos en signo de rendición—. Es adonde voy a esconderme cuando me toca sacar la basura…

La cara de mi padre se volvió roja como una grana y Bocón solo supo protegerse inútilmente colocando sus dos gordos brazos sobre su rostro. Enseguida comenzaron a pelearse, rodando en el suelo, como dos párvulos. Yo reí un poco ante la comicidad de la escena, pero en el fondo estaba sintiendo una grandísima vergüenza por su comportamiento delante de la recién llegada.

—Disculpa… —la oí decirme, tímida.

—¿Sí? —le dije virando mi cara con una sonrisa serena.

—Cuando pregunté "dónde estoy" no me refería a si estaba o no en un hospital —aclaró temerosa, como si estuviera cometiendo un grave delito—, me refería a dónde estoy ahora… ¿Qué lugar es este?

—Oh, Isla Mema —respondí yo, orgulloso de pertenecer aquí. Ella pareció estar satisfecha sin que yo comprendiera por qué.

—¡Pirdula, pirdula! —gritó mi tío, viendo que era incapaz de salir del agarre de mi padre. Él solo se apartó, triunfal y jadeante—. Está bien, está bien, sacaré la basura durante cinco meses seguidos.

—Bien —dijo mi padre contento. Luego pareció acordarse de que vivían en el mundo real y no en los mundos de Yupi—. Em… Siento que hayas tenido que ver eso… Nosotros…

—No pasa nada… —aseguró la chica.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunté de pronto, recordando que íbamos a llevar a casa a una chica de la que no sabíamos ni el nombre.

—Ludmila —dijo ella con una sonrisita. En sus facciones aún se veía que estaba muy débil.

—Está bien, Ludmila, te llevaremos a casa —le informó mi padre—. Nos dijeron que cuando despertaras podrías irte.

Y ella pareció conforme con eso, aunque algo vacilante en si de verdad debía ir o no con nosotros. Pensaba preguntarle más cosas acerca de ella, pero su expresión cansada me detuvo. La pobre chica había tenido un día duro… Lo que sí hice fue preguntarle a la enfermera sobre sus morados. Ella respondió que se deberían seguramente a una caída. Se lo agradecí pareciéndome razonable y luego me fui directo al coche, donde Ludmila dormía plácidamente en el asiento derecho del coche, con su cabeza ladeada hacia la izquierda. Se notaba tan cansada que sentí lástima. Me quité mi abrigo marrón y se coloqué encima como una manta para que no le entrara frío. Al admirarla de cerca y a la luz de la luna, que ya había salido y se hacía paso entre las gruesas nubes de la noche, pude observar una tez tan fina, pálida… Sin duda alguna, parecía una muñeca. Ni siquiera podía ponerle una edad acertada, ya que por su extrema delgadez y su rostro sereno con mirada madura me confundían. Podía ser mayor que yo, seguramente, pero no sabía si mayor de edad o no…

El caso es que me preocupó el hecho de que estuviera sola y nadie hubiese dicho nada de su desaparición. Mi padre enseguida puso las noticias y fue lo único que vimos durante toda la tarde, mientras Bocón esperaba en el hospital. Vimos mil desgracias y alguna que otra noticia buena que parecía colarse en la colección de desgracias que siempre se emitían en los telediarios, pero nada sobre la pobre muchacha.

Su cabello ahora estaba suelto, dejando ver mejor la magnífica melena negra con toques de azul oscuro, recordando al cielo nocturno; sus bucles caían sin ningún tipo de orden cubriéndole el pecho con gracia debido a la ondulación de su pelo. Bostecé a causa del cansancio de ese día tan agitado. Cuando iba a imitar a Ludmila, los gritos de mi padre resonaron, seguramente, por todo el hospital.

—¿¡Doscientos cuarenta euros!? —gritó con los ojos fuera de las órbitas mirando el papel de la factura que sujetaba con sus manos temblorosas.

—¡Ja, y decías que no me dejabas conducir a mí con inconsciente! —se le burló Bocón—. ¡Pues toma karma!

Justo cuando mi padre iba a tirársele encima, hablé—: ¡Chicos, por favor, silencio! Se ha quedado dormida… —expliqué mirando a Ludmila, al igual que los adultos. Luego, los miré a cara de nuevo—. Además, papá, ya tienes una multa por aparcar encima de la acera, ¿no querrás que te pongan otra por levantar a todo el vecindario?

—Escucha al niño, Estoico —dijo mi tío, temiendo que mi padre pudiera dejarle hoy un ojo morado—, es un chico muy sabio… Como su padre… —peloteó sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Yo rodé los ojos mientras me acomodaba en mi asiento.

Oí a mi padre farfullar un par de cosas mientras se metía en el coche, cerrando suavemente la puerta. Supuse que esto lo hacía por Ludmila y por mí, que ya me estaba quedando profundamente dormido. Lo último que escuché, fue la voz de mi padre susurrarle a Bocón:

—Ahora sacarás la basura todo el año.

Y con el gemido lastimero de Bocón, me quedé dormido.


	4. La magia de una tarde de juegos

**Aquí está el tercer capítulo de este fic. Siento haber tardado tanto, pero como ya les dije, al no estar completa y tener más proyectos en mente, tardaré mucho más en subirla. Espero que les guste ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO III:<strong>

"_**La magia de una tarde de juegos"**_

Al día siguiente me desperté bastante temprano. Eran las ocho y media y de un salto salí de la cama, viendo a Desdentado, dormido en su cuna. Él siempre había sido mucho más madrugador que yo, pero no me preocupé y le resté importancia. Desdentado había estado despierto hasta que llegamos, vigilando la puerta, y yo nada más entrar a casa me desplomé sobre la cama olvidándome del mundo.

Bajé las escaleras y vi a Bocón durmiendo en el sofá, roncando como un oso. Supuse que mi padre lo sacó de su habitación compartida y lo obligó a dormir en el sillón. Sonreí aguantándome la risa y me dirigí hacia la cocina, done abrí una de las gavetas donde sabía que Bocón escondía sus galletas y le robé dos. Luego se lo diría… Si lo notaba. Como no había nadie despierto todavía me sentí algo libre pero cortado. Podía hacer cosas siempre y cuando no hicieran ruido. Así que decidí hacer lo que más me gustaba: ¡dibujar!

Me fui directo a mi habitación y me senté en mi escritorio, abriendo sigilosamente la segunda gaveta (para no despertar a Desdentado). Al ver el bloc verde de dibujo, lo saqué sonriente y encendí la lamparita negra que me habían comprando por mi cumpleaños. Con mi mano izquierda alcancé un lápiz del número cuatro y con líneas suaves mi cerebro se desconectó del mundo y mi subconsciente tomó el control de mí, como me pasaba cada vez que me ponía a dibujar. No fue hasta que acabé mi dibujo, tres horas después, que vi lo que había dibujado.

Ludmila lucía en el papel con su perfecto cabello ondulado jugando en la hoja queriendo crear un efecto de movimiento, mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados en un rostro de pura tranquilidad. Dejé el dibujo a un lado. Algo raro me pasaba con esa chica. No, no era la misma sensación que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Astrid. Con Astrid mis miedos desaparecían y sentía mariposas en mi estómago, ella era todo para mí junto con mi familia. Algunas veces hasta las manos me sudaban cuando salíamos a pasear solos por las calles en verano, cuando solo hace doce grados al sol y una chaquetita sirve para pasar un rato agradable. Pero con Ludmila era… algo completamente distinto. Su silencio la hacía misteriosa, toda ella era enigmática; sus ojos, dos amatistas que brillaban sobre su pálido rostro, eran poderosos y una sola mirada directa suya bastaba para que te olvidaras del mundo. Me pasó en el hospital y también cuando la sostuve entre mis brazos, y el verde de mis ojos se juntó con su violeta claro por una milésima de segundo.

Los leves gruñidos de Desdentado me sacaron de mis pensamientos y yo rápidamente guardé el dibujo. Apagué la lámpara y me acerqué a él, cariñoso.

—Buenos días, campeón —le dije acariciándole la cabecita—. ¿Has dormido bien? —Él solo me respondió con un leve gruñido que interpreté como un "sí"—. Me alegra saberlo, amigo —le dije sinceramente. Luego miré el reloj y al oír ruidos en el piso bajo supuse que ya todos estaban despiertos—. Venga, amiguito, vamos con los demás.

Y con paso ligero, él me siguió hasta abajo, donde mi padre y Bocón, ¡qué sorpresa!, estaban discutiendo.

—¡Este sillón es horrible, Estoico, que sea la última vez que mandas aquí a dormir! —se quejó mientras se sobaba la espalda, notablemente dolorido.

—Eso te pasa por escabullirte de tus responsabilidades —respondió mi padre, sin tan siquiera mirarlo, mientras pelaba papas.

—No, me pasó porque me descubriste —contradijo mi amigo—. Debí haber sido más listo…

Fue entonces cuando unos pasos se oyeron en la escalera de arriba y apareció Ludmila. Seguía vestida con la misma ropa (ya que nosotros carecíamos de ropa para chicas, como es evidente, y ella no tenía nada más cuando la encontramos). Ahora que había pasado el peligro, me fijé mejor en sus ropas. Una camiseta gris oscura bien ajustada a su delgado cuerpo, junto con una falda corta por encima de las rodillas color negro, al igual que sus gruesas medias, y sus botines eran de color azul marino al igual que su chaleco que teníamos colgado en el perchero , adornados mediante unos finos lazos a los lados. En su cuello había una gargantilla de tela del mismo color que su calzado y sus manos estaban tapadas mediante unos guantes de dedos desnudos. Por último, volvía a tener su ondulada melena atada en un moño alto bien hecho, con un mechón de su cabello cayendo elegantemente hacia el lado izquierdo. Nos miró un momento, seguramente estudiándonos como yo estaba haciendo con ella, y luego se dirigió hacia mi padre.

—Le agradezco que me haya acogido, señor —dijo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia de medio cuerpo, que provocó que nos miráramos extrañados. Mi padre rio fuertemente, llamando la atención de la joven.

—¡No hace falta tanta educación, hija mía! —aclaró al acabar de reír. Luego le tocó el hombro gentilmente—. A nosotros nos basta saber que estás mejor.

—Sí, bastante mejor —aseguró Ludmila, sonriendo un poco—, pero me temo que no puedo quedarme más tiempo, he de…

—¿Cómo? ¿No te quedas a desayunar? —preguntó mi tío. Acercándose a ella, la señaló de cuerpo entero—. Necesitas comer, hija mía, ¡estás en la piel y el hueso!

Mi padre y yo asentimos ante esto, pero ella se mostró temerosa y algo avergonzada. Con la mirada baja, habló autoritariamente.

—Lo lamento, creo que ya he causado demasiadas molestias —dijo ella, mirando con el rabillo del ojo a Desdentado.

Fue entonces cuando recordé cómo había reaccionado Desdentado cuando olisqueó solo un poco a Ludmila. Se desquició. No quería ponerme en lo peor, pero esa fue su misma reacción cuando olió la cinta de pelo de mamá por primera vez y… No sé, no quería recordar aquello ahora que ya estábamos bien, pero sin duda me tenía bastante preocupado. Ludmila, por su parte, no miraba atemorizada a Desdentado, cosa extraña si no era de Mema. Cualquiera que viniera de fuera y viera que teníamos dragones en lugar de perros como las personas normales saldría corriendo sin mirar atrás. Pero Ludmila fue distinta, y miraba con gran curiosidad a Desdentado, aunque era una curiosidad extraña que me hacía dudar de ella. Pero como el prejuicio no me gusta, pues he sido víctima de él desde que nací, prácticamente, decidí desechar todas esas absurdas acusaciones e ideas de mi cabeza e intentar ser amable con ella.

—No molestas para nada —le dijo mi padre, robándome las palabras de la boca—. Eres bienvenida a esta casa siempre que quieras. ¡Nos diste a todos un susto de muerte ayer!

Ludmila se sonrojó antes de decir—: No saben cuánto lo siento…

—¡Bah, no te preocupes! —dijo Bocón sonriente—. Cuando yo era pequeño, una roca me dio en la cabeza, a mi madre casi le da algo…

—Ahora todo es más claro… —comentó mi padre, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Vamos, será solo una comida —me metí yo de pronto. Ludmila me miró con sus enormes ojos amatista, sorprendida—. Creo que necesitas algo de reposo y comer para reponer fuerzas.

—¡Bien dicho, Hipo! —me felicitó Bocón—. ¡Vamos, Estoico, a comer, a comer! —apresuró él golpeando la mesa con los cubiertos.

—¡Como no te calles, cocinarás tú! —amenazó mi padre, logrando que Bocón se callara y esperara pacientemente a mi lado.

El desayuno consistió en tortitas, tostadas, leche, mantequilla, cereales, leche, zumo de naranja y alguna que otra fruta. Cada uno comió lo que más le apetecía o gustaba, pero la sorpresa fue ver a Ludmila comer de todo sin control. Se me encogió un poco el corazón al ver que estaba hambrienta. Después de engullir la última tostada que quedaba, mi padre decidió hablar.

—Y bien, Ludmila, ¿de dónde eres? —preguntó casual bebiendo un poco de su café.

—Om… De un lugar… —respondió ella esquiva mientras embadurnaba otra tostada con mantequilla.

—¿Qué lugar? —preguntó más con más sospechas mi padre.

—Uno —dijo cortante Ludmila, luego de tragar, añadió—: Uno muy lejos de aquí.

—Sabrás el nombre, imagino —intervino Bocón viendo cómo las tostadas desaparecían de la mesa.

—Forlasitan —respondió entonces Ludmila, después de un breve silencio en el que parecía estarse preguntando a sí misma si decirlo o no. Al ver nuestras caras de extrañeza, siguió—: no está muy alejado, al noroeste de la esta isla.

—No me suena para nada, ni del cole —admití yo, bebiendo un poco de mi zumo.

—No es muy conocido, y casi todo el mundo se va porque es pequeña y casi sin recursos —explicó sin mirarnos a ninguno.

—¿Por eso estás en Mema? ¿Te has ido? —pregunté sin reparar en que podía parecer cotilla.

—No puedo irme de ahí —admitió mirándome a los ojos por primera vez en toda la mañana. En esas joyas violetas se veía un claro brillo de temor al pensar en la idea de abandonar su casa—. Ése es mi hogar, no puedo abandonarlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, entonces?

—Vacaciones. No es un delito explorar mundo, ¿verdad?

—No, claro que no…

—¿Y viniste acompañada? —preguntó de pronto mi padre.

—… He venido sola —respondió algo vacilante y esquiva.

—¿Qué edad tienes?

—Quince.

Y con eso todos nos quedamos callados y hasta Desdentado, que había estado comiendo sin prestarnos mucha atención, la miró algo desconcertado. Era bastante joven para viajar sola a un lugar como Mema… Y cualquier lugar, por muy cerca que estuviera de su lugar natal. Ludmila terminó de beberse hasta la última gota de su zumo cuando se levantó de la mesa, sin dar tiempo a que siguiéramos con nuestro "pequeño" interrogatorio.

—Ahora, si me disculpan, debería irme —dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

—¡Espera! —grité yo, cogiéndola de la muñeca. Una pequeña expresión de dolor hizo que la soltara rápidamente.

—¿Qué ahora? —espetó, notablemente molesta, sobándose la muñeca—. Me dijeron que sería solo un desayuno.

—Y qué desayuno… —comentó Bocón lastimero mirando la mesa casi vacía.

—Solo quiero hablar contigo un poco más —le expliqué con cuidado.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Bueno, es solo que has venido aquí sola y… ¿Dónde te quedarás?

—Eso no te incumbe —respondió ella de malas formas, aunque noté que también se sentía apurada por esa duda.

—Vamos, hija, solo queremos ayudarte —se metió mi padre, poniéndose a mi lado, protector—. Comprende que nos impresiona que una chica tan joven vague sola por estos mundos. Sería irresponsable de nuestra parte dejarte sola.

Ludmila pareció asimilar las palabras de mi padre, que eran bastante acertadas. En sus ojos pude ver que ella quería aceptar la propuesta, pero una parte de ella desconfiaba enormemente. Sus manos estaban cerradas en puños, que temblaban de impotencia al verse indecisa. Antes de que pudiera dar una respuesta, sonó la puerta. Fui a abrir y el rostro preocupado de Astrid estaba al otro lado.

—Hipo, ¿sabes algo acerca de…? —Su pregunta se paró cuando vio a Ludmila, mirándola con el ceño fruncido—. Oh, vaya, veo que sí sabes algo.

—No demasiado —le susurré para no armar una escena. La dejé pasar—. Ludmila, ella es Astrid. Astrid, Ludmila.

—Encantada —saludó jovial mi amiga, estirando la mano, pero Ludmila no la cogió, y eso molestó bastante a Astrid—. Bueno, ¿no estamos todos un maravilloso humor esta mañana? —comentó sarcástica.

Cuando noté que Ludmila iba a abrir la boca para decirle algo feo, me entrometí—: Estamos intentando convencerla de que se quede aquí, no tiene adonde ir.

—¡No necesito limosnas de nadie! —gritó, acercándose a mí amenazadoramente.

Astrid fue a defenderme, pero Desdentado rugió de pronto saltando por encima de la mesa y colocándose en medio de mí y de Ludmila que, sorprendida, cayó hacia atrás y una expresión puro de dolor adornó su cara. Astrid se preocupó por un momento, pero el enfado por cómo me había respondido aún perduraba, y no se movió para ayudarla. Desdentado me impedía avanzar, gruñéndome que me estuviera quieto. De nuevo en sus ojos se mostró una fina raya negra, que poco a poco se fue volviendo más gruesa, según yo lo calmaba mediante palabras, viendo cómo mi padre le tendía una mano a Ludmila, quien la rechazó de inmediato, levantándose por su cuenta.

—Desdentado, ¡por favor, apártate un momento! —dije yo logrando ir hacia la chica, que se mostraba avergonzada—. Perdónalo, en serio, él no suele ser así. ¿Te encuentras bien? —Cuando iba a tocarla, ella se apartó bruscamente.

—Sí, sí, bien, perfecta… —masculló ella, apretando los dientes de rabia.

Astrid, por su parte, apretó los labios. Se acercó a zancadas hacia ambos, dispuesta de cantarle las cuarenta a la nueva, pero de nuevo alguien llamó a la puerta. Comprobando que me la había dejado medio abierta, Heather la abrió un poco más, dejándose ver, con un abrigo verde claro en conjunto con sus ojos, que mostraban un asombro indescriptible.

—Em… ¿Llego en mal momento? —preguntó vergonzosa.

—Sí.

—No —respondí a la vez que Astrid, mirándola con una ceja levantada. Suspiré, agotado, y me acerqué a mi amiga—. ¿Pasa algo, Heather?

—Venía por si sabías… —Al ver el rostro de pocos amigos de Ludmila, Heather se inventó algo sobre la marcha—. Em… Ver qué tal estabas…

—Estoy bien, gracias —respondí yo, sonriéndole cálidamente. De pronto, una idea surcó mi mente—. Eh, Heather, ¿todavía sigue en pie lo de ayer?

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó ella, entusiasmada—. Aurora está impaciente. Iba a reunirnos para esta tarde.

—Perfecto. Ve a avisarlos, por favor.

—Claro.

—¿Qué me dices, Ludmila? —pregunté cuando Heather se fue—. ¿Has visto alguna vez jugar Lacrosse?

—¿Lacrosse? —repitió ella, confundida, olvidándose de su enfado. Astrid parecía estar haciendo lo mismo.

—Sí, es un deporte típico en Mema —le explicó mi amiga, simpática—. Todos los años, el último día del puente antes de Navidad, los dos colegios hacen una pequeña competición de Lacrosse por cursos. Cada año le toca a una clase de secundaria distinta. Éste año le tocó a primero de ESO.

—Y nuestra clase fue la elegida para jugar —finalicé yo, sonriendo al igual que ella—. Nadie tenía ganas porque siempre perdíamos, por eso a Heather y a mí se nos ocurrió una idea.

—¿Qué idea? —preguntó ella bastante curiosa, mientras mi padre y mi tío sonreían, recogiendo la mesa.

—Dragones —dije yo, emocionado a más no poder.

La cara de Ludmila fue un puzzle, al igual que lo fueron las de nuestros compañeros cuando Heather y yo dijimos nuestra alocada idea. La competición de Lacrosse era importante para todos los alumnos, era un momento para pasárnoslo bien y jugar en equipo y con amigos. El colegio vecino nos había estado venciendo durante cinco años seguidos, así que en mi escuela todos estaban algo desanimados con respecto a este año. Pero cuando llegó la secundaria, Heather, la capitana del equipo y amante del deporte, vino a mí inmediatamente con una idea que hizo que hasta yo mismo deseara que mi clase fuera elegida para participar en el campeonato.

La idea de Heather era simple en la teoría: todos jugaríamos… ¡montados en nuestros dragones! Los del colegio vecino, crecidos, no le dieron importancia, creyéndose que podrían ganar sin importar qué, y nos dejaron hacerlo. Tuvimos que cambiar algunas cosas, pero las normas originales permanecieron. Heather y yo quedamos en practicar para poder hacerlo lo mejor posible, pero entre exámenes y trabajos, quedó en el olvido, hasta que por fin el puente vino, y con él, nuestras ganas de probar nuestra idea. Astrid estaba también entusiasmada, a ella le encantaban los deportes, y era bastante buena en casi todos. Además, Tormenta y ella estaban compenetradas, por lo que no creyó que fuese a haber problema, y estaba impaciente por comprobar si de verdad ambas serían capaces de seguir conectadas en el campo de juegos.

Ludmila aceptó mi invitación, quizá no pudimos convencerla de que se quedase en casa, pero de eso me encargaría después. Quizá tras ver a los dragones jugar, su carácter se suavizaría un poco. Desdentado ya estaba más tranquilo, pero agitado a la vez. Me empezaba a preocupar. Primero las pesadillas y ahora esto. Quería hablar con él, pero pensé que no debía presionarlo, y que a él también le vendría bien despejar la mente con un jueguecito entre amigos.

Emprendimos el vuelo hasta el campo donde jugaríamos dentro de tres días, en donde mis amigos esperaban ya. Estaba mi grupito de siempre: Mocoso, Astrid, Heather, Patapez y los gemelos, con sus respectivos dragones. En el Lacrosse los equipos son de diez jugadores, y como Patapez no jugaba, tuvimos que buscarnos a cuatro más. Enseguida se propusieron voluntarios Eugene, el chico que se había quedado con nosotros encerrados aquella fatídica Navidad en el colegio con nosotros, se encontraba con su dragón, un Pesadilla Monstruosa de color violeta amarillento, al que nombró Fanghook; también se encontraba Tiana, con su Pobre Gruñido de nombre Purple, un dragón que en especial me encantaba porque cambiaba de color según su humor, al verlo de color amarillo supe que se encontraba feliz y eso me alegró; por otra parte, estaba Kristoff con su Viento Cambiante, Ventisca, de color rojo anaranjado, acariciándolo en su barbilla, relajándolo un poco, era un dragón curioso que escupía ácido cuando estaba molesto o se enfermaba… Aquel virus estomacal fue un mal recuerdo para todos. Por última, estaba Mérida, que estaba al lado de su Mandíbula Chocante, de color verde azulado que había sido nombrada por ella Seashell.

Desdentado también parecía encantado de estar volviendo a ver a sus amigos dragones y enseguida aterrizamos lenta y perfectamente sobre tierra. Me bajé de un salto del lomo del dragón y enseguida estiré mi mano para ayudar a bajar a Ludmila, que se encontraba algo indecisa. Desdentado entonces mostró una cara de fastidio y pegó un saltito con su espalda para bajarla de encima de él, y yo tuve que cogerla antes de que se cayera al suelo. Le dediqué una mirada severa a Desdentado, que nada más miró al frente con la cabeza bien alta.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunté una vez mi atención volvió a ella.

—Sí, sí…

Y pude notar cómo su mirada se endurecía al mirar a mi dragón. Ludmila jamás querría quedarse con nosotros si Desdentado no cambiaba de actitud, y entre eso y el "incidente" de cuando la encontramos, sabía que tendría que mantener una intensa charla con él sobre qué demonios le pasaba… Pero mi atención ahora debía estar en el juego. Enseguida, Heather vino a mí, sonriente, con Aurora a su lado.

—Hipo, buenos días —me saludó emocionada.

—Buenos días, Heather. ¿Están listos todos?

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, Mocoso rugió desde atrás:

—¡Llevamos listos media hora!

—¡Oh, calla ya! —espetó Astrid, notablemente harta. Supuse que Mocoso no había parado de quejarse y rodé los ojos.

—Está bien, ¿todo el mundo se acuerda de las normas? —pregunté acercándome al grupito.

—Las estábamos repasando mientras esperábamos —me explicó Heather, incapaz de aguantar el entusiasmo.

—Sí, y, ¡sorpresa, sorpresa!, Mocoso no se acordaba de nada —dijo Astrid mirándolo con el rabillo del ojo.

—Lo que pasa es que yo soy un buen compañero y dejé que ustedes respondieran.

—Idiota…

—Nosotros iremos calentando —dije, acercándome esta vez a Ludmila—, tú puedes sentarte y mirar, ¿estarás bien?

—Claro —me aseguró ella, fingiendo que no estaba interesada en esto.

—¡Patapez! —llamé, y enseguida mi horondo amigo estaba a nuestro lado—, Ludmila se quedará contigo. Puedes preguntarle todo lo que quieras —concluí alejándome, no sin antes oír el saludo tartamudeado de Patapez.

Para practicar, nos separamos en cinco y comenzamos el juego tras haber recordado todas las normas y haber resuelto las dudas de Mocoso y los mellizos. A éstos últimos tuve que hacerles un croquis, no bromeo… Finalmente, lo entendieron gracias a unas marionetas de Heather. Así pues, un equipo fueron los mellizos, Eugene, Mérida y Tiana y el resto fuimos los demás. Astrid amenazó a Mocoso severamente si no jugaba seriamente y él, pálido, asintió sin articular palabras. Astrid era una persona muy competitiva, algo que tenía en común con Desdentado. Tormenta y yo siempre apaciguábamos su carácter para evitar peleas fuertes… A veces ni sé si escogimos bien a nuestros dragones…

—¿Listos todos? —gritó Heather—. Bien. Preparados, listos…

—¡Esperen, esperen! —la voz de Chusco resonó por todo el campo—. ¿Dónde está la red?

—¿Cuál red? —preguntó perpleja Heather.

—Pues la que ha de estar en medio del campo para que podamos jugar —aclaró Chusco, como si fuera algo bien sabido—. Ay, Heather, Heather, para ser la capitana no te enteras…

—Quien no se entera, eres tú —dijo frustrada su hermana, pasándose una mano por la cara—. Eso es el tenis, idiota.

—Ooooooh, vaaaaaaleeee… —guardó silencio un momento, mientras miraba ensimismadamente al suelo—. ¿Y qué jugamos?

—¡Lacrosse! —gritamos todos al unísono, dragones incluidos.

—¿Qué es eso? —volvió a preguntar con cara de estar más perdido que un pulpo en un garaje.

—¡Ay, señor de la cañita brava! —rugió furiosa Astrid, llevándose la mano izquierda a la frente.

Todos comenzaron a explicarle el tema, cada uno a su propia bola, mientras Desdentado ponía los ojos en blanco y suspiró con hastío. Mi mirada se desvió hacia el banquillo donde se encontraban Ludmila y Patapez. Me sorprendí verlos hablar animadamente… Bueno, Patapez era quien hablaba. Recordé la vez que fuimos al bosque a investigar la devastación que Desdentado y yo hicimos sin querer cuando probábamos la cola nueva de mi amigo; Patapez se puso a charlar conmigo de mil y una cosas, y admito que era bastante entretenido, a pesar de que Mocoso y los mellizos siempre se quejaran y lo tacharan de pesado. Vi a Ludmila bastante interesada en la conversación, y hasta creí que ver un brillo en sus ojos. Mientras, Patapez se mostraba más nervioso que nunca; su piel brillaba a causa del sudor y hasta lo vi carraspear en un par de ocasiones. Una sonrisa curiosa cruzó mis labios, ¿no podría ser que…?

—¡Por el amor de Dios, haremos el ridículo otra vez! —se quejó Astrid, que odiaba la idea de ser el hazmerreír.

—¿Y si abandonamos? —preguntó Mocoso—. Dudo que nadie vaya a extrañarnos.

—No —dije yo, tajante. Todos me miraron curiosos—. Chicos, se lo prometimos a Heather —recordé señalándola. La mencionada solo miró al suelo, avergonzada, y yo seguí—: Además, ¿no queremos demostrarle a toda esa gente que nosotros sí podemos hacer esto? ¿Cuántas veces se han reído de nosotros? ¿Quién quiere seguir así?

Todos miraron al suelo, pensando, y yo me sentí, por primera vez, el líder del grupo. Un líder parecido al de las películas, que recordaba la misión del grupo cuando éste comenzaba a flaquear. No era nuevo, había tomado ese rol desde que todo pasó; sin embargo, parecía que yo era el que menos acostumbrado estaba a este cambio. Heather se puso a mi lado con Aurora, y decidió apoyarme verbalmente.

—Por favor, chicos, esto es muy importante para mí… Para nuestro colegio… —rogó, con bastante impotencia en mi opinión. Luego, añadió con voz rota—: Podemos hacerlo, lo sé.

Y eso bastó para que todos se pusieran manos a la obra. Brusca le explicó a su hermano las normas del juego, pero al ver que su hermano no estaba en su mejor día (no habrá dormido sus quince horitas…) decidió tomar ella el control de Eructo y Vómito a la vez, ayudándolo cuando lo necesitara.

El juego comenzó, empezando por nuestro equipo. Heather tenía la pelota en su poder y se la lanzó a Mocoso. Mi amigo sujetó su crosse entre sus manos y empezó a moverlo en el aire, creyendo que así la cogería. De pronto, Chusco vino de ningún lugar y se la robó. Su dragón comenzó a correr en dirección a nuestra portería.

—¡Ja, fastídiate, enano, haber comido petit suisse! —se burló Chusco, mirando hacia atrás. De pronto, Astrid llegó y le quitó la bola, tirándolo al suelo.

—¡Mira para delante, atontado! —le recriminó su hermana. Vómito y Eructo menearon la cabeza en signo de desaprobación.

Tormenta corría como una loca, perseguida por Eugene y Tiana, que intentaban inútilmente quitarle la pelota. Astrid entonces miró a Tormenta y ésta asintió, emprendiendo el vuelo.

—¡Eh, eso es trampa! —se quejó Eugene, mirando a Heather.

—No, no lo es mientras vuele a una altura prudente —le explicó Heather—. Lo dije antes… —añadió, mostrándose molesta.

—¡Hipo, cógela! —gritó Astrid, lanzándome la pelota.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Desdentado corrió y saltó, haciendo que la pelota cayera en mi crosse. Cuando la tuvimos en nuestro poder, miré hacia la portería, rodeada de los que formaban el otro equipo, mirándome ferozmente. Tragué, algo asustado, y miré a Desdentado, que estaba demasiado concentrado mirando hacia todas partes. Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, mi amigo comenzó a correr, casi haciéndome caer. Cuando todos se lanzaron contra mí, mi amigo saltó y yo enseguida coloqué el pie en la palanca para poder volar. Sobrevolamos a los demás, que nos miraron algo sorprendidos y enseguida aterrizamos cuando los pasamos a todos por el aire. Desdentado corrió hasta la portería y cuando estuvimos a la distancia prudente, yo lancé la pelota y metí punto. El silencio reinó por un momento y Desdentado y yo nos miramos, sin creernos lo que acababa de pasar. Yo comencé a reírme, sin dar crédito.

—¡Lo logré, marqué punto, marqué! —grité entusiasmado, elevando los brazos, victoriasamente.

—Si no lo veo, no lo creo… —dijo Brusca, frotándose los ojos.

—¡Si un inútil como Hipo puede marcar, ya todos podemos! —comentó Mocoso, riéndose.

—Sí, como el que marcaste tú… —le recordó Astrid, saliendo en mi defensa. Me miró por un momento y asintió sonriendo. Yo me sonrojé.

—¡Vamos, chicos, sigamos el juego! —dijo Heather yendo a coger la pelota.

Por un momento nuestros ojos se cruzaron y supe ver una cosa: felicidad. ¡El plan funcionaba, podíamos ganar si estábamos compenetrados con nuestros dragones!

El partido finalizó 10-7 para mi equipo. ¡No me lo había pasado tan bien en la vida en ningún deporte! Desdentado parecía estar bastante contento también y yo le acaricié la cabeza para mostrarle que lo había hecho muy bien y él me lamió la carita. Me acerqué enseguida al banquillo, donde Patapez y Ludmila habían estado charlando.

—Veo que están teniendo una agradable charla —comenté acercándome. Ludmila me miró con una sonrisa serena y Patapez enseguida saltó de su asiento, sonrojado.

—¡No…! Bueno, sí, pero… Yo… —comenzó a farfullar mi amigo. Yo solo reí, sabiendo a qué se debía.

—Tranquilo, Patapez, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo —le aseguré dándole un golpecito en el hombro. Mi amigo sonrió complacido y fue a hablar con Astrid.

—Lo han hecho genial, chicos —felicitó Patapez.

—¡Gracias! —dijo ella alegre—. ¿Tú qué tal con la nueva? —preguntó algo preocupada, seguramente recordando el incidente de esta mañana.

—Oh, bastante bien —respondió mi amigo, haciendo que Astrid mostrara un semblante de asombro.

—¿En serio? ¿De qué hablaron, por cierto? —preguntó curiosa.

—Oh, pues…

—Hipo —la voz de Ludmila sonó a mi lado, antes de que pudiera escuchar la conversación de mis amigos.

—¿Sí? —le dije yo, algo cauto.

—Quiero pedirte disculpas por el comportamiento de esta mañana —se disculpó, mirando al suelo, incómoda—, sé que solo intentaban ayudarme, pero…

—Tranquila, es normal. Todos desconfiamos al principio, el truco está en conoceros —la tranquilicé. Ella me miró al sorprendida por mi respuesta, y aclaró su garganta.

—No tengo adónde ir… —admitió en voz baja—. Me daba miedo estar sola, pero me daba más miedo quedarme en casa de unos desconocidos… —Me mostré comprensivo asintiendo con la cabeza—. Estuve hablando un rato con Patapez y la verdad, lo que me ha contado… ¿De verdad hiciste todo eso por ayudar a un amigo? —Supe que se refería a Desdentado, y volví a asentir—. Eres impresionante —me alabó en un susurro—. Seguro que la respuesta es no, pero si su propuesta sigue en pie…

—Por supuesto que sí —la corté yo, sonriendo. La cogí de la mano y la apreté fuertemente—. Eres bienvenida a mi casa. Seguro que papá y Bocón se alegran de tenerte con nosotros.

Ludmila sonrió complacida y, cuando le solté la mano, se sentó en el banquillo a esperar. No la forcé a hablar con la gente, sabía que eso debía decidirlo ella. Cuando me despedí de mis amigos, noté que Astrid miraba a Ludmila bastante desconfiada y con una expresión severa. No le di importancia. Astrid era una persona que se preocupaba mucho por su gente querida, seguro que estaba preocupada por su Ludmila pudiera volver a tener otro asalto verbal contra mí. Yo le sonreí cálidamente y ella correspondió a mi sonrisa, he de admitir que un poco forzada. Desdentado no llevó a casa por el cielo, bastante molesto con tener que volver a llevar a Ludmila. Él sí me preocupaba más. De pronto, una idea surcó mi mente. ¡Seguro que haciendo eso, se llevarían bien!


End file.
